GWAIN
You all know how difficult it can be to come up with an interesting name, well we were unable to come up with one, so we ended up being Guild Without An Interesting Name. We aim to be a guild for the more mature players in mind. We are also all bike fanatics and as such are looking for like minded pl. We are close knit group and excpect at least a show of face with the rest of the group when a member comes on line and would become concerned for your health fi this do not happen. All members will be able to assign how much experience percentage they are willing to give to the guild. Please note that if ur rpm does not hit at least 3000 u are thinking or the wrong bike. Hierarchy Leader: Guild representative. Functions as an officer. Officer: Officers choose when to promote a keeper to this position, and both keepers and officers take part in the selection process. Officers have the last word in all decisions. Officers are the only members to have assign and dissmis rights. Keeper: Has been a defender for over one month, accumulated 5,000 experience points for the guild, and has had a vote passed by the current officers and keepers. Those of the keeper rank are excellent guild examples, and are trusted with making the decisions that run the guild. Defender: Has been a part of the guild for ten or more days, accumulated 2000 experience points for the guild and has been voted to stay by the keepers and officers. Manufacturer: Are for members that are above "On approval", have a profession of above 30 lvl and do not fit into any of the other Ranks. Servant: This rank is for alts of current members. Servants are expendable; the least active servant is deleted when space is needed for a new member. On approval: Has gone out with two or more officers and is currently run with other members of the guild for an interview/mob bashing session. These members are subject to a twenty-day trial period before becoming defenders and official members. This is the "appy stage". Requirements New members must be level 10 or above, and display the maturity of a real life age of around 20+. Apologies to younger players, but our banter and cameraderie do not mesh well with those in their pre or early teens. Also note that if to much of an immature nature is displayed by a member that member can be dissmised after a hearing. New members must also pass through a fighting/interview session, much the same as an appy for a bike club. We value personality, cameradie, and sense of humor over any other trait, and will only admit members who can contribute to our close-knit bond. Other Information Besides immature behaviour on the guild channel, spamming on the channel is also a hearing offence. U can tell us that u are looking for something or that u have something for sale but then move on pl we have read it and respond if we want to. In guild squabaling will not be tolarated on the guild channel, sort it out between u the rest of us are not intrested and do not want to be drawn into it. Also because we are a mixed alingment guild if u invite a person of an oposite alingment to come train with u and then agress that member u will also be up for a dismissal hearing, lets play nice and fair pl. Current Activities Currently we have three 'Guild Party' nights. Note: Members are not bound in stone to join these, but it is highly appreciated and a lot of fun to join these nights *''Alt Monday:'' Is for Playing the alts or for new ideas, this is a anything goes night. *''Gobball Wednesday:'' Started off as a team Gobball hunt, this now is a hunt for anything, a chance to bond and test tactics. *''Drop Thursday:'' Although similar to 'Gobball Wednesday' the idea behind this is to find those elusive drops that a certain member might be searching for, this is the night we all help. Mail List Guild Members can subscribe to the Guild Mail list at http://bikeza.co.za/mailman/listinfo/gwain_bikeza.co.za Special Thanks Thanks to Superlative Exemplar for this template, and some of the content. Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds